


Ко дну

by fioretta



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: Сумире идёт за Теру





	1. Сумире

Когда Теру предлагает сыграть внепланово, подходя именно к Сумире и интересуясь с едва заметной улыбкой (хотя, может, это лишь воображение), Сумире кажется, что она видит множество людей: позади и впереди себя, они всё падают и ведут куда-то вдаль — там, словно оставляя за собой следы из побежденных, нет никого, кроме Теру. Сумире идет по следам и, конечно, не смотрит в зеркала, а если и заглянет случайно, то видит там только своё отражение да ждущую поодаль Теру.

/видит монстра и его жертву/

Это, впрочем, только воображение.

Ведь игра начинается довольно тихо и относительно спокойно, хотя Сумире, если честно, смотрит больше на Теру, чем на тайлы. И не видит ничего, кроме сосредоточенного игрока.

/ничего, кроме зеркал позади и впереди себя/

Сумире отчаянно не может выйти в темпай, не может сосредоточиться на своей цели; игра с каждым новым сбросом становится всё более осязаемыми джунглями, и лианы на своих руках, разбросанные по кустам тайлы — это что-то новое и непривычное даже для их игры. Сумире представляет затянувшийся ханчан бегом в поисках выхода, и в процессе она запинается практически обо всё, заходит в тупики и, конечно, почти на сто процентов чувствует взгляд Теру на себе.

/почти тонет/

Теряется в тайлах она без слова «почти».

Сумире немного пугается резкости, когда Теру объявляет риичи; Сумире хочется получить немного больше ходов, чем положено, и немного дольше послушать голос Миянаги. (Хотя последнее, скорее всего, просто воображение). Сумире воплощает в тайлах чудеса и отлично играет в защиту, но дискард странный до ужасного, и Хиросе даже приходится посмотреть по сторонам.

/и заметить, кстати, что она уже немного не в джунглях/  
/немного под водой: ну так, по плечи/

И стол, и комнату, и даже двух игроков, которые вроде бы были с ними — всё смывает волной, и когда Сумире ищет Теру, что-то внутри неё замыкается и пищит, проводя границу, которую переступать нельзя. А Миянага находится поблизости: стоит за чертой, умудряясь не утонуть на гораздо большей глубине, хотя этому, конечно, Сумире совсем не удивляется, она хочет что-то сказать, но... Но в маджонге, конечно, тайлы говорят за и вместо тебя, и шаги остаются сбросами, и есть всего две дороги.

Это самый глупый ход, когда союзник оборачивается врагом, но Сумире делает шаг навстречу.

Сумире всегда идет за Теру, Теру — за победой.  
Сумире медленно погружается под воду.

/Сумире не умеет плавать/


	2. Теру

Теру видит пути четкими прямыми на своем горизонте, только все они мимо и не для неё; Теру идет дорогой, которую возводит сама, и видит этот мир с изнанки; строит победу ощущениями и бьет прямо в цель. Теру идет и видит избранный путь.

/видит пустоту вокруг/

Теру знает: хочешь всех превзойти — забудь о тех, кто рядом. Теру не полагается на других, не думает об объединении для свержения общего врага; это, скорее, её роль: выступать монстром, который в игре один на один оставит от противника лишь дымку всхлипов и уныния. Теру остается на вершине, но честно заработанные победы не впиваются в кожу эгоцентричным вирусом, закручивающим все тайлы под собственное «я»; это, скорее, по части Аваи, а Теру привыкла выстраивать свои победы через прицельно пробитые стили других игроков. Теру знает, что еще несовершенна, и продолжает играть.

/знает, что быть первой — не значит быть лучшей/

Теру не просит оставаться рядом, но Сумире почему-то... Сумире почему-то всегда близко и за спиной, и, вообще-то, они обе ничего друг другу не должны и не обязаны, но Теру начинает казаться это настолько привычным и правильным, что со временем она перестала оборачиваться: Сумире поблизости, Теру знает точно.

/Сумире пойдет за ней даже по неправильному пути/

Хотя то, что делает Теру, нельзя назвать (не)правильным. Её игра имеет свои изъяны, дорога имеет свой конец; и если Теру в середине пути внезапно упирается в ноль, а тупики выстраиваются клеткой со сгущающимися над головой тучами, Теру просто падает. Не разбивается, не слетает и не спутывается; Теру уходит под землю, чувствует движения заторможенными, как через слой воды, но идти вдоль морей — тоже часть её курса. Теру ходит по воде, над водой, в воде — и каждый новый сброс отпечатывается волной прилива, и её накрывает с головой снова и снова.

/если Теру не захлебнется, это может настигнуть Сумире/

И Теру предлагает Сумире сыграть, и Теру каждое прикосновение да слово ловит и складывает в коробку для отдельных моментов; Теру... почти заботится и не хочет терять.

/не хочет, чтобы Сумире тонула/

Но Хиросе, конечно, пойдет за ней всё равно, а потому Теру запечатывает невысказанные благодарности обещанием протянуть руку и помочь, принести первое место и дойти до конца.

Теру возводит лестницы и с высоты чемпиона смотрит на океан (предстоящих) сражений-побед.

/нет берегов/  
/нет края и нет конца/


End file.
